Promise
by Kirei No Yuki
Summary: Sasuke merupakan pria yang hanya bekerja sebagai pemulung dan bertemu putri cantik bernama Hinata. Sayangnya pertemuannya itu hanya membuat Sasuke terlibat dengan masalah kerajaan. Bagaimana Sasuke menyelesaikan masalah itu? Langsung aja ke TKP. #bad summary :3 RnR please?


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Author : Kirei No Yuki

Pair : Sasuke x Hinata

Rate : T

Genre : Adventure/Romance(?)

Warning : OOC, AU, Typo(s), gaje, imajinasi seadaanya, de el el..

Don't like don't read..

Promise

"Teme, ayo keluar! Sebentar lagi putri Hinata akan lewat sini." ujar seorang berambut kuning dengan semangat.

"Hn, kau saja. Aku ingin mencari benda-benda yang lain." jawab seorang pria dengan tampang dinginnya lalu pergi meninggalkan pria berambut kuning yang bernama Naruto itu.

"Aku mulai curiga padamu teme, sebenarnya kau menyukai wanita atau tidak sih." Keluh Naruto pelan.

"Aku mendengar itu Dobe!"

"Eh?! Hhehe, tak usah dihiraukan perkataanku yang tadi." Naruto langsung pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dengan kecepatan sonic(?).

"Fyuh, akhirnya bisa lolos juga." Naruto melirik kebelakang memastikan Sasuke tidak mengejarnya. "Eh? Kenapa ramai sekali?" dengan wajah heran Naruto mencoba memperhatikan sekeliling. "Lho? Dimana putri Hinata?"

"Dia hilang." jawab salah seseorang yang berada disamping Naruto.

"Hilang?!" Naruto segera berlari menuju kereta kuda yang biasa ditumpangi putrid Hinata. Ternyata memang tidak ada seorang pun disana, hanya ada sebuah boneka yang berukurang setengah meter.

Di tempat lain, Sasuke masih sibuk mencari benda-benda dari tempat sampah yang bisa didaur ulang. Sasuke berbeda dengan Naruto, Sasuke tidak pernah mengeluh dengan pekerjaannya, dia yakin kalau dia bekerja keras suatu saat nanti roda akan berputar dan membuatnya berada di atas.

Saat sedang mencari disebuah lorong yang cukup besar, dia menubruk seorang gadis yang wajahnya tertutup oleh masker dan tubuhnya tertutup oleh jubah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Bawa aku pergi, kumohon." ujar gadis itu dengan nada yang terdengar ketakutan.

"Hn. Kau hanya akan merepotkanku."

"Aku putri Hinata, ini perintah!" Mendengar jawaban gadis itu, Sasuke sedikit terkejut.

"Hhaha, jangan menipuku. Tidak mungkin seorang putri berada di lorong yang menjijikan ini.

Hinata membuka masker dan jubah yang menutupi kepalanya. "Sekarang kau percaya? Ayo bawa aku!" Dengan terpaksa, Sasuke membawanya pergi. "Harus aku bawa kemana gadis ini? Hn." keluhnya dalam hati.

Seolah dapat membaca pikiran Sasuke, Hinata menjawab "Bawa aku ke tempat yang jauh dari istana, aku tidak ingin kembali ke istana."

Tanpa menjawab pekataan Hinata, Sasuke terus membawanya lari hingga sampai ke seuatu tempat. Tempatnya gelap yang hanya bermodalkan cahaya matahari. Hanya terdapat satu ruangan, satu sofa bekas, satu meja yang dibuat oleh Sasuke sendiri, dan tempat tidur yang beralaskan kardus.

"Dimana ini? Apa ini rumahmu?"

"Kau tidak suka? Aku bukan orang kaya yang punya rumah mewah. Kau boleh meninggalkan tempat ini." tanpa memandang wajah Hinata, Sasuke sibuk membereskan dan menghitung barang-barang yang ia dapat.

"Apa tidak akan ada orang yang melihatku disini?"

"Hn. Tidak, selama kau tetap di dalam. Untuk makan, nanti akan aku bawakan. Tapi jangan harap kau akan mendapatkan makanan seperti di istana."

"Bisakah kau berkata sedikit lembut padaku? Nadamu seolah membenciku, padahal kita baru saja bertemu."

"Hn." Sasuke langsung pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dan menutup pintu yang hanya terbuat dari seng bekas.

"Hey, mau kemana?" suara Hinata yang dari dalam tidak terdengar oleh Sasuke. Terpaksa Hinata menurutin perkataan Sasuke untuk tetap di dalam.

Sambil menunggu Sasuke pulang, Hinata hanya bisa termenung dan melihat sekeliling berkali-kali.

"Aku bisa hidup mewah, tapi tenyata masih banyak rakyat yang hidup di tempat seperti ini."

Kembali ke Naruto. Naruto yang mengetahui Hinata tidak ada segera mencari Sasuke. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya setiap ada sesuatu yang terjadi dia selalu pergi menuju Sasuke.

"Ah, teme! Akhirnya aku menemukanmu." ujar Naruto terengah-engah.

"Ada apa?"

"Putri Hinata hilang." mendengar berita dari Naruto, Sasuke terkejut seolah dia yang menculik Hinata.

"Setelah pekerjaanku beres, sekitar sore hari nanti kau ke rumahku." Tanpa menjelaskan apapun lagi, Sasuke meninggalkan Naruto dan terus mencari benda-benda bekas.

"Susah-susah aku mencarimu dan memberutahu ini jawabanmu hanya itu, teme? Hahh, baiklah nanti aku ke rumahmu."

Sore hari pun tiba, Sasuke kembali ke rumahnya dan mendapati Hinata sedang tertidur sembari memegangi perutnya.

"Hn. Dia pasti lapar." Sasuke pun menyimpan makanan yang ia bawa disamping Hinata. Karena suara berisik yang ditimbulkan Sasuke, Hinata pun terbangun dari tidurnya. "Ah, kau sudah pulang." senyuman lugu Hinata sukses membuat wajah Sasuke memerah.

"Aku membawakan makanan untukmu. Maaf kalau hanya itu yang bisa aku bawa."

Melihat dihadapannya hanya ada nasi satu bungkus dengan lauk sepasang kaki ayam, Mata Hinata mulai dibanjiri oleh air mata. "Hanya ada satu?"

"Iya, aku hanya bisa membeli itu. Sisa uangnya harus aku stor."

"Buat kamu aja, kamu yang udah kerja keras." Hinata melontarkan senyumannya lagi.

"Tidak, aku sudah makan tadi."

Mengetahui Sasuke berbohong Hinata pun mengambil nasi itu, lalu menyuapi Sasuke. Wajah Sasuke seketika memerah, karena rungan yang mulai gelap wajah merah Sasuke tidak terlihat oleh Hinata. Karena tidak bisa menolak dan memang Sasuke sedikit lapar, dia membuka mulutnya. Dan sesekali Sasuke menyuruh Hinata untuk makan juga.

Beberapa menit pun berlalu, suara yang tidak asing bagi Sasuke terdengar dari luar.

"Teme! Ini aku Naruto, apa kau ada di dalam?" teriak Naruto dari luar.

"I..itu siapa?" Hinata mulai ketakutan.

"Tenang saja, dia temanku. Dan aku rasa dia akan bisa menjaga rahasia." Sasuke pun keluar dan membukakan pintu untuk Naruto.

"Pu..pu..putri Hinata?!"

"Hai." Hinata melontarkan senyumannya pada Naruto.

"Teme, aku tidak menyangkan. Kau diam-diam menghanyutkan."

"Apa maksud ucapanmu itu?!" -_-

"Apa saja yang sudah Sasuke lakukan padamu putri?" pertanyaan polos Naruto sukses memdaratkan pukulan Sasuke di wajahnya.

"Te..teme?" Naruto hanya bisa metintih kesakitan.

"Namamu teme?" tanya Hinata heran.

"Tidak, namaku Sasuke. Dan dia Naruto."

Mereka pun berbincang-bincang, Hinata juga menjelaskan alasnnya pergi dari istana. Naruto dengan focus memperhatikan Hinata bercerita, sedangkan Sasuke hanya memasanga wajah acuh yang padahal telinganya mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Tapi, jika putri terus disini. Itu akan membahayakan nyawa teme. Lihat saja, sekarang prajurit istana sudah bergerak mencarimu."

"…" Hinata hanya terdiam dan menundukkan kepala.

"Jika memang ada mentri yang menganiayamu, kamukan bisa mengadu pada raja atau ratu." tanya Sasuke yang ikut heran.

"Percuma, ayah dan ibuku lebih percaya omongannya daripada omonganku. Mungkin bila aku mati baru mereka akan percaya."

"Kamu ngga boleh ngomong gitu putri, aku dan teme akan mencoba membantumu kok. Iya kan teme?"

"Apa ada bukti fisik?"

"Ada, sudah aku tunjukkan. Tapi tetap saja mentri itu bisa mengelak dan akhirnya ayah dan ibuku bisa percaya lagi padanya."

"Ya sudah, kau bisa tinggal di tempatku sampai aku bisa menemukan cara untuk menolongmu."

"Pilihan yang beresiko tinggi, kau tau itu teme?"

"Lalu kau ingin aku mengembalikannya ke istana dan membiarkannya disiksa lagi?!" suara Sasuke sedikit mengeras.

"Te..teme, aku tidak pernah melihat kau sepeduli ini sebelumnya." ujar Naruto dalam hati.

"Arigato, Sasuke-kun." air mata mulai membasahi pipi Hinata.

"Jangan pernah terlihat sedih, karena itu hanya akan membuat orang yang menyakitimu bahagia. Tersenyumlah, karena itu merupakan racum untuknya."

"Dengarkan dia putri, sekali dia bersungguh-sungguh kamu tidak perlu khawatir akan dikecewakan." senyum khas Naruto, ia lontarkan pada putrid Hinata.

Melihat Naruto dan Sasuke yang mendukungnya, Hinata mulai tersenyum dan menghapus air matanya. "Baiklah, aku akan tetap tersenyum." ujarnya sembari tersenyum.

Malam hari pun tiba, Naruto terpaksa menginap di rumah Sasuke. Hinata tidur di dalam dengan berselimutkan jubah yang dia pakai, sedangkan Sasuke dan Naruto tidur di luar.

Cahaya matahari yang masuk ke dalam, mulai membangunkan Hinata dari tidurnya. Sedangkan Sasuke dan Naruto sudah pergi bekerja dengan meninggalkan satu buah roti tawar disamping Hinata.

"Jika semua ini selesai, aku berjanji akan mengajukan kalian sebagai prajurit pribadiku." senyuman Hinata benar-benar kembali. "Ah, tidak. Mungkin Sasuke akan aku ajukan sebagai mentri." lanjutnya.

Hinata mencoba keluar dengan mengubah cara berpakaiannya agar tidak dikenali.

"Aku tidak mau terus diam dan membiarkan mereka bekerja untuk memberiku makan." ujarnya dalam hati.

Belum jauh dari tempatnya tinggal, dia melihat ada kerumunan dihadapannya. Hinata berlari menuju tempat itu dan melihat apa yang terjadi. Saat Hinata mendekati kerumunnan itu, ada seorang anak kecil yang mengenalinya dan menyebut namanya. Serentak semua pandangan tertuju padanya, Hinata segera berlari sekuar tenaga untuk kembali ke tempat Sasuke. Tapi usahanya nihil, prajurit istana sudah menghadang di depan pintu rumah Sasuke dan menangkap Hinata.

"Sasuke, tolong aku." Air mata mulai membasahi wajahnya, tenaganya untuk melawan tidak mampu melepaskan cengkraman erat yang melukai tangannya.

Di tempat Sasuke.

"Hinata?" tiba-tiba keluar nama itu dari mulutnya. Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya mengejek Sasuke.

"Ciee. Baru juga beberapa jam pisah."

"Diam, dobe. Kau lanjutkan kerjamu, aku kembali ke rumah. Perasaanku tidak enak." tanpa menunggu jawaban Naruto, Sasuke langsung berlari menuju rumahnya.

"Ternyata teme masih ." ejek Naruto.

Sesampainya Sasuke di rumahnya, dia langsung masuk ke dalam rumah. Dan ternyata yang ada hanya dua orang prajurit istana yang sudah sigap menangkapnya. Barang-barang yang Sasuke bawa pun terjatuh, Sasuke tidak bisa melawan karena mereka menodongnya dengan pisau yang besar dan tajam.

Sesampai di istana, Sasuke di lempar kehadapan raja, ratu dan Hinata.

"Sasuke-kun." Air mata Hinata mengalir, Hinata mencoba menghampiri Sasuke tapi tidak bisa, ada dua prajurit yang menjaga dan menghalanginya.

"Jadi, kamu yang berani menculik putriku?!" tanya raja dengan nada tinggi.

"Bukan dia ayah, dia.." perkataan Hinata berhenti saat mendapati mentri itu menatapnya tajam.

"Hukum mati dia!" ujar mentri yang menyiksa Hinata.

"Jangan! Sasuke!" air mata Hinata mengalir denga deras. Dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

"_Jangan menangis_." ucapan itu yang teringat oleh Hinata. Hinata berusaha menahan air matanya.

"_Kau boleh tinggal di rumahku, sampai aku menemukan cara untuk menolongmu."_

"_Jika dia sudah bersungguh-sungguh, kau tidak usah khawatir akan dikecewakan._"

"Aku yakin kau tidak akan mati semudah itu yakin kau akan menepati janjimu." mata Hinata hanya bisa mengikuti kemana arah Sasuke dibawa pergi.

Di tempat hukuman. Raja, ratu beserta Hinata yang masih dikawal menyaksikan hukuman mati itu.

"Raja, sebelum aku dipanah. Apakah aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?"

"Diam!" ujar prajurit yang mulai mengikat tangannya.

"Biarkan dia berbicara." perintah raja.

"Apa raja tau, penyabab luka yang ada dibagian tangan dan pundak putri?"

"Ya, itu karena putriku yang kurang hati-hati hinggai ia terjatuh." mentri yang mendengar jawaban raja menghela nafas lega.

"Apa itu perkataan mentrimu?"

"Kenapa kamu bisa tau?"

"Apa Anda lebih percaya mentri yang jelas-jelas tidak ada hubungan darah dengan Anda disbanding mempercayai putri Anda sendiri?" mendengar ucapan Sasuke raja mulai berpikir.

"Langsung bunuh saja dia raja." ujar mentri yang dimaksud dengan wajah yang mulai ketakutan.

"Ck, kenapa? Kamu takut kalau semuanya akan terbongkar?" kekeh Sasuke.

"Apanya yang terbongkar? Lanjutkan omonganmu pemuda."

"Yang diceritakan putrid Hinata itu benar, luka yang ada ditubuhnya itu ulah salah satu mentri Anda."

"Dia berdusta raja, dia berbicara tanpa bukti." bela sang mentri.

"Ck, apa luka itu belum cukup? Dan apa Anda menghukum mati aku juga ada bukti? Jika Anda bisa bisa berbicara luka itu karena putri terjatuh. Aku juga bisa saja berbicara, kalau rumah itu rumah temanku. Setimpal bukan? Kita sama-sama mengelak dari kenyataan."

"Dan asal raja tau, putri Anda pergi dari istana karena perbuatan mentri Anda sendiri."

"Anak itu. Bunuh dia!" suara lantang dari mentri itu membuat semua orang yang melihat gempar.

"Hentikan! Lepaskan pemuda itu." ujar raja.

"Tapi, raja.."

"Dan bawa mentri itu ke penjara bawah tanah!" lanjut raja.

Sasuke pun dilepaskan dari ikatannya, Hinata berlari menuju Sasuke.

"Arigato, Sasuke-kun." ujar Hinata menangis bahagia lalu memeluk Sasuke.

Keesokan harinya, Hinata menepati janjinya menjadikan Sasuke sebagai mentri dan Naruto sebagai prajurit. Mentri yang menganiaya Hinata pun dijatuhkan hukuman mati. Dia merintih dan berkali-kali berteriak memohon maaf pada Hinata.

"Bebaskan dia ayah."

"Hinata?"

Hinata hanya membalas keheranan ayahnya dengan senyumannya.

"Bebaskan dia." perintah raja.

"Terimakasih putrid Hinata, maafkan aku karena selalu melampiaskan amarahku padamu. Terimakasih putrid Hinata." ujar mentri itu dengan mengeluarkan air mata dan berlutut pada Hinata.

"Bangunlah. Aku sudah memaafkanmu."

Hari itu menjadi hari yang sangat bahagia bagi kerajaan, mentri itu dibebaskan tapi tetap tidak diangkat menjadi mentri lagi. Naruto bangga memakai pakaian prajurit istana. Sasuke bahagia karena akhirnya masalah Hinata selesai. Raja dan ratu pun bahagia, karena putri Hinata telah kembali ke istana.

Dibalik kegembiraan yang ada di istana, Sasuke malah pergi ke halaman belakang istana.

"Roda itu sudah berputar." ujarnya dalam hati sembari menatap langit.

"Terimakasih sudah menepati janjimu, Sasuke-kun." ujar Hinata yang mengejutkan Sasuke.

"Hn. Aku ingin berbicara sesuatu padamu." wajah Sasuke memerah.

"Apa?" jantung Hinata mulai berdetak kencang.

Tamat(?)

V

V

V

Review?


End file.
